


Phan Smutty One Shots

by Art3misPlayerOne



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Daddy Kink, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff and Smut, Kink, LGBT, Las Vegas, M/M, Marriage, POV Dan Howell, POV Phil Lester, Praise Kink, Retelling, Romeo and Juliet References, Sad Dan Howell, Sad Phil Lester, Shakespeare, Shameless Smut, Ship, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Teacher Phil Lester, YouTube, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester, ice cubes, one shots, romeo and juliet - Freeform, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misPlayerOne/pseuds/Art3misPlayerOne
Summary: Nothing to see here....just some guilty pleasure Dan and Phil smut about your favorite ship!If you like Dan and Phil, come check out some of the other Phan stories I have posted!





	1. Mr. Lester

Genre: love and smut!  
Length: 5046 words  
Watch out for: spanking, cross-dressing, and lots of sexy-fun-time

If you enjoy this story, come check out more Dan and Phil at <https://www.wattpad.com/user/AKillingMoon>

 

Dan: I miss you.

Phil: I miss you too, baby.

Dan: What time are you coming back?

Phil: LOL…you ask every week. You know I teach late on Tuesdays.

Dan: I know. I keep hoping for a different answer.

Dan: Wait, how come you’re texting me back? You never answer my texts when the students are there.

Phil: They’re working on a project so I’m not lecturing tonight.

Dan: Sneak out. They’ll never know ;)

Phil: Hush. I’m trying to be a responsible adult.

Dan: You’re wearing a tie. That’s the official uniform for a ‘responsible adult.’ That should be good enough.

Phil: I’m not wearing the tie for them, I’m wearing it for you, love. I like how you show your appreciation whenever I wear them. ;)

Dan: You noticed! I’ve trained you well, Mr. Lester.

Phil: Noticed?? I’m the best dressed teacher in the department now because of you! And don’t call me Mr. Lester. There’s only one place where you get to call me that. It’s not fair to do that when I’m not there…you know what it does to me!

Dan: I know exactly what it does to you. That’s why I’m doing it.

Dan: What are you thinking about, Mr. Lester?

Phil: Dan!!

 

Phil tosses his phone down on the desk with a clatter and runs his fingers through his hair. A few of the students look up towards the noise and he gives them an apologetic shrug. He exhales and starts shuffling though the papers on his desk. He glances up to make sure their attention is back before he adjusts himself in his pants.

How does he do that? he thinks. A few texts and I’m already hard.

His phone buzzes softly on the desk, signaling a new text. He ignores it and continues on with his papers. Another buzz.

He drops the papers back on the desk in frustration. With his elbows on his desk, he props his head up in his hands and squints his eyes, trying to refocus. It was almost beyond what his willpower could handle to walk out of their shared flat and leave him this morning. Dan was in bed, twisted up in the black sheets and still looking completely wrecked from the night before. He had woken up at some point to put his boxers back on, but other than that he was still nude. His sweaty curls had dried sticking up in every direction possible. His plump bottom lip was still pink from getting bitten repeatedly and the now fading scratch marks on his hips were a harsh contrast from his perfect pale skin. Dan’s body was like a drug to him and it completely eroded away any sense of self control. Before he left this morning, he had given Dan a quick chaste kiss on the cheek, knowing that was all he would be able to do if he was going to make it out the door. A still sleeping Dan had responded with a smile and a lazy stretch which caused the sheets to slide down and expose more of his body. It was almost unbearable just to stand there looking at him and not being able to touch him. Well, I guess I could have, but then I never would have made it in to work. Maybe he’ll be back in bed when I get home….

Buzz.

Startled out of his daydream by the phone, Phil jumps in his chair and hits his knee on the desk with a loud bang. His cheeks blush as several students glance back up at him. Once he is sure their eyes are back on their projects, he hurriedly grabs his phone and opens it.

Three new texts. It’s absolutely impossible to ignore him when he is like this, so I might as well read them, he reasons to himself. He scans the words greedily, his eyes growing larger as he reads each one.

Dan: I was so hard this morning when I woke up, but you weren’t here to get me off again. I’m trying so hard to be a good boy and wait for you but I can’t stop thinking about you and touching myself. I can’t get what you did to me last night out of my head, the way you ordered me to strip and get down on my knees when I walked into the bedroom. You made me suck you off until you were ready to come and then pushed me down on the bed and took me hard and fast. I can still feel your fingernails digging into me.

Dan: I loved the way you made me tell you I was yours and yours alone. You didn’t want anyone else to ever be able to touch me again, you were the only person allowed to give me pleasure. I thought I was going to lose my mind from the way you were teasing me. Every kiss and lick made me ready to come before you even went down on me. I can still feel your mouth…

Dan: PS I bought something for you and it came in the post today. Can’t wait for you to get home. I’ll be waiting….

Phil leans back in his chair, covering his face with his hands, and trying to stifle a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan. He shifts in his seat again, already knowing that he was too hard to find an even remotely comfortable position. He makes sure his chair and desk were positioned so that no one in the room could see him unbuttoning his pants to relieve some of the pressure.

He drums rhythmically on his desk with a pen debating what to do. He glances at the clock and is dismayed to see there were still 15 minutes left of class. If they kept this up, he would have to jerk off before he was even going to be able to drive home. Hell, at this rate he’d be lucky to make it to the end of class.

Finally, he drops the pen and hastily grabs the phone to type out a short, rushed message.

Phil: You are in so much trouble when I get home!

He didn’t have to wait long for a response, the phone buzzes again before he could even put it down.

Dan: Enough trouble that I deserve to called filthy names and spanked, Mr. Lester?

He puts his hand over his mouth and tries to choke back a whimper. His cock pulses insistently as thoughts fill his head of Dan totally naked and splayed out against the wall, begging for Phil to spank his bare ass. Without thinking he drops his other hand down and palms himself to try to subdue his hardness, now straining against his zipper. He exhales a deep breath and tries to regain his composure.

Another glance at the clock tells him there are still ten minutes left. He double checks the time on his phone. Wasn’t this class ever going to end? It’s like time was standing still!

I can’t do this anymore.

“Class, does anyone have any questions about the assignment you worked on today?” He starts to stand, but quickly sits back down when he realizes that it was a bad idea due to the fact his pants are unbuttoned and he has a huge bulge in the front of them. He blushes slightly as his eyes travele around the classroom to see if anyone needs help.

“No? Ok. I’m going to go ahead and let you wrap up early tonight. If there’s nothing else, I’ll see you next week.” He crams his papers and notebooks into his bag and impatiently waits for the room to clear out. Hurry up he thinks as he tries to will them to go faster.

After the last student makes his way into hallway, he jumps up, buttons his pants, and heads out the door with his bag. He politely nods at the students and faculty still lingering in the hallway. As soon as he hits the door leading outside, he sprints to his car. I can’t believe I’m running to my fucking car because of some stupid texts, he thinks as he fumbles for his keys.

Once he gets the car started, he makes his way out of the parking lot and onto the main road. He puts the windows down and takes deep breaths of fresh air.

They had been together for a few years, but nothing had prepared Phil for what he was in store for when Dan moved in. When they made the decision to live together, he figured things wouldn’t be too different. They already spent their nights together in the same bed, going back and forth between the two apartments. They shared the bathrooms and living spaces without any issues or disagreements. Something about commitment apparently did it for Dan, because their already satisfying love life kicked into overdrive. Dan had not only become insatiable, but he wanted to try new things and push boundaries. Not that Phil was complaining, of course. Over the course of the past few months they had sex in every position possible in every room and on any piece of furniture that could hold weight. They even had a broken chair to show for their efforts. Some of the things they tried didn’t work as planned, but others led to the most amazing sex of their lives.

He taps his foot impatiently as he waits for the red light to turn. His thoughts turn back to the texts. I wonder what the surprise is, he thinks idly. Or was he just saying that to get me home? He hadn’t considered before now that there might not be a surprise. Of course, he was positive that a horny Dan would be waiting for him so either way he was sure not to be disappointed.

The unnoticed light changes to green and the car behind him honks. He shakes his head and refocuses on driving. Almost there…5 more minutes. But before long, his thoughts once again return to Dan and the previous night. He had been taunting and teasing Phil all evening, and then just as quickly pulling away. After hours of this, his emotions couldn’t take it anymore. He had ordered Dan to take his clothes off and then get on his knees. Dan, who had been pushing dominant/submissive role play lately, was elated by this turn of events and was already rock hard before he even got his pants fully off.

He had told him that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself or receive any sort of pleasure until he got him off first. Dan responded eagerly and immediately crawled forward and wrapped his mouth around Phil’s cock. Just the sight of Dan on his knees like that looking up at him with those big brown doe eyes was almost enough to do him in. When he was on the brink, he had pulled Dan up and pushed him forward on the bed and took him roughly from behind. He felt a little guilty afterwards, concerned that he hurt him, but the way Dan fawned on him sweetly when they were both finished convinced him otherwise. Plus, he was apparently ready to go for a round two by this morning.

He toys with the idea of stopping on the way back home and bringing Dan a little something…a bottle of wine or some flowers maybe? He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It almost seemed like a sin to go anywhere but straight home to Dan and whatever he had waiting for him.

He slows down as he reaches their block, trying to spot an available parking space to pull into. Much to his aggravation, the streets are already lined with cars. He smacks the steering wheel in frustration as he turns the corner and circles the block to try again. On his third trip around, he briefly considers the possibility of just abandoning the car illegally anywhere he could find room until he spots a car with its lights on trying to maneuver out of a tight parking spot. Would it be considered rude if he yelled ‘hurry the fuck up’ out of the window? Probably.

The car he was waiting on slowly drives away, he throws his car in reverse and nudges it into the spot it left behind. A car behind him honks to hurry him out of the street. Phil lays on the horn and honks back in annoyance. The offended driver speeds past once his car is crookedly parked in the spot. Good enough, he thinks.

He turns the car off and takes the keys out of the ignition. He takes a few slow, deep breaths to try to calm his nerves before going in. Phil glances up at the flat as if it would give him some sort of clue as to what was going on inside. What if this was just some sort of ruse to get me sexually frustrated and when I walk in there he’s on the couch in a sweatshirt watching Netflix?

He picks up his cell phone and rereads the texts that he had received in class. His cock starts to twitch before he was even done. Dammit. It was times like this he wishes he was capable of holding his cards a little closer when it came to his physical relationship with Dan. No matter what that boy did, it got him immediately hard and there was absolutely no hiding it. Hell, even if Dan was just on the couch watching TV I would instantly get hard just seeing him there. He idly wishes that he had a little more control over himself. Dan wanted Phil to take the dominant role, but didn’t realize it was him who really had all of the control.

Whatever he has in mind, I will have some sort of self-restraint, Phil said to himself a few times as he gets out of the car and slams the door behind him. Self-restraint. Self-restraint. I have self-restraint, he repeats like a mantra as he walks to the door of their flat. I will have self-control!, he says one last time as he opens the door. He closed it softly and makes his way up the stairs to their apartment.

He slowly walks into the living room, dropping his bag and toeing his shoes off by the entryway. He examines the empty room and feels a small pang of disappointment as nothing is out of the ordinary. At least he’s not watching TV, he consoles himself. He paces through the room and flicks the light on in the dark kitchen. Again, everything is just as he left it this morning. With a sigh, he walks into the darkened hallway and turns towards their bedroom.

What he sees freezes him in his tracks. His breath hitches and eyes widen as they take him in.

Self-restraint….self….restraint….self…..

Dan stands in the bedroom doorway, slightly backlit from a soft light coming from the room. He has on a plaid skirt that sits low on his hips but still stops far above his knees. The pink and white plaid pattern is folded into perfect little pleats. His top is the same color of pale pink and is cropped and tight. The bottom hem stops about 5 inches above the skirt, showing off the smooth perfect skin on his abdomen. He has on white knee high socks with little pink satin bows wrapping around the top. Nestled in the curls of his brunette hair is a thin rhinestone headband. His hands are each resting on the door frame on either side of him. His hip is popped out to the side, causing his leg to bend and turn slightly. His big brown eyes with their endlessly long lashes look up at him expectantly.

Phil is completely ruined without even a single touch. Any thought of self-control is laughable at this point.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Dan asked in a hushed raspy voice. “Don’t you like it?”

“You’re beautiful!” he answers with his words full of awe. Dan responds with a look of relief and rewards him with a sweet smile.

“Walk towards me,” Phil says in a low, steady voice.

Dan lets go of the doorframe and takes slow, shy steps towards Phil.

He carefully leans over to Phil, not letting their bodies touch. He whispers “I’m yours,” as his lips lightly brush over his ear. Phil responds with an astonished gasp while chills run over his entire body.

Phil raises his hands to touch him but pauses, not even knowing where to start. Dan gifts him with another little smile and reaches out to Phil, placing a finger underneath the knot of his patterned blue tie. With their eyes locked, he tugs on the tie until it is lose enough to pull over Phil’s head and place it around his own neck instead.

He grins coyly and says, “I like your tie, Mr. Lester.”

Something about seeing his own tie now completing Dan’s school girl outfit snaps him out of his trance. He lifts a hand and gently touches the side of Dan’s face. Dan exhales and nuzzles into it, almost relieved to finally be getting touched. Phil traces his finger down his neck and across the outlines of the planes of his chest, visible through the skintight shirt. He starts walking forward, forcing Dan to back up into their bedroom.

Phil puts his hands around Dan’s waist and roughly pulls him forward. He hungrily kisses him, pushing his tongue into his already parted lips. Dan frantically meets his kiss, running his hands up through his hair and then back down over his chest, fumbling to unbutton Phil’s shirt and push it back off of his shoulders. He reaches forward and quickly tugs the crop top over Dan’s head, leaving behind the tie. He steps back from Dan’s embrace, which elicits a desperate whimper from him. Phil’s eyes run over his bare torso. He gently traces over the bite marks and pale purple bruises leftover from the night before.

“Poor baby,” Phil murmurs as he starts laying soft kisses along his collar bone. “Are you hurt?” he inquires.

“I like it,” Dan answers breathlessly. “I want you to do it….they remind me that I belong to you.” Phil grins against his marked skin at this response and answers him with a few firm bites at the base of his neck. He moans and grinds his hips forward into Phil.

“I don’t want anyone to ever see you dressed like this. It’s only for me,” he he says firmly. “You are mine and mine only. Do you understand?”

“Yes, yours only,” he manages to moan as he pushes his hips forward again.

“Come here and get on your knees,” Phil says roughly. Dan scurries into place and looks up at him, wide-eyed and impatiently waiting for instruction. “Don’t make me cum. Do you understand?” He nods eagerly with his dark eyes now full of lust.

Phil starts to unbutton his pants, but Dan quickly jumps forward and continues the task for him, tugging his boxers down along with his pants so he can step out of them. Without waiting any longer to be told what to do, he gently closes his hand around Phil’s shaft and begins to stroke him. Phil responds with moans and rolls his hips forward. He flicks his tongue over the tip, sucking off the salty beads of pre-cum before licking lazily along the underside of his length. His lips wrap firmly around the head, running his tongue around it in circles. His hands grip Phil’s thighs, digging in with his fingernails for leverage.

Phil’s breath comes in shaky gasps as Dan takes more of him in into his mouth, his head bobbing back and forth, going a little bit deeper each time until he can feel the tip reaching the back of his throat. He reaches down with both hands and threads them through Dan’s hair, guiding his head to work at a quicker pace. Dan’s constant noises and humming only push him closer to the edge.

He watches in fascination as Dan releases one hand from his grip on his hips and instead moves it down to his own arousal, palming himself through the little plaid skirt, never taking his mouth off of him or even slowing down his rhythm. He could feel Dan’s increasing moans vibrate along his shaft as his hand worked faster to try to alleviate some of his own pressure.

“Stop, you’re going to make me cum,” Phil says quickly as he pulls away from Dan’s mouth. He glances down at him. He’s still on his knees with his hand in his lap and the skirt spread out in a circle around him. The rhinestone headband is skewed to the side from Phil fisting his hands in his hair. Dan’s moist bottom lip is puckered out in a slight pout. That sight alone is almost enough to do him in.

He holds his hand down to pull Dan up off of the floor and into an embrace. “You are so pretty, baby,” he murmurs into his ear.

“Am I still your favorite student, Mr. Lester?” he questions sweetly with a smile.

“Always,” Phil answers with a laugh. “I want to take care of you too, baby. What do you want me to do to you?” Before Dan has a chance to answer, Phil lovingly slides his lips over his mouth, pausing at the end to nibble and tug on his bottom lip.

“I want you inside of me,” Dan says, his voice and eyes full of lust. “I’ve been waiting for you all day.” Phil smiles as he continues laying kisses on his neck and chest.

“I love you, pretty baby. Your wish is my command,” he says as he pushes his hardness up against him, prompting another desperate groan from Dan. “But first, you’re going to have to pay for that little texting stunt you pulled tonight.” Dan’s face immediately lights up. He tries to reel in his excitement and replace it with a concerned look, but he can’t hide the sparkle in his eyes. So much for punishment, Phil sighs.

Phil wraps his arms around Dan and gives him a few more gentle kisses. His hands venture down to Dan’s ass and then slip under his skirt. His breath hitches and he stops mid-kiss.

“What are you wearing under the skirt?” he asks with urgency, still not moving.

“Lace panties,” he answers while looking at Phil with big innocent eyes.

Phil closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. “Lift your skirt so I can see,” he says faintly. With a smile playing on his lips, Dan steps back and gingerly lifts the skirt by the hem, revealing a tiny pair of white lace panties.

Phil chokes down a groan and tries to stay in control. “Take them off,” he commands in a shaky voice.

Looking completely satisfied with himself, Dan loops his thumbs around the top of the panties and slowly starts to slide them down his legs. When they drop to the floor, he takes a small step out of them.

The pain of his arousal while watching Dan could only be described as tormenting. “Get on the bed on your hands and knees.”  
Dan crawls onto the middle of the bed without protest, his bare ass turned towards Phil. He runs his eyes over Dan’s body lustfully before kneeling on the bed next to him. He flips the back of the skirt up so he is fully on display. He pulls off the headband and runs his hand gently through Dan’s curls before fisting a handful of them and tugging his head back. He groans and bites his bottom lip, squirming around in anticipation. Phil pulls back his other hand and brings it down sharply on Dan’s ass. He cries out and grasps the blankets in his fists. Quickly, his hand comes down again and connects with the other cheek. Even with his movement restricted by the grip Phil has on his hair, he whimpers and pushes his hips back, searching for more.

“Again…do it again,” he begs.

“That’s not how you ask me. Try again,” says Phil sharply.

“Spank me again, Mr. Lester…” he pleads desperately.

Phil’s cock pulses repeatedly at the sound of his obedient answer. He brings his hand swiftly down 3 more times in quick succession and then immediately frees his other hand from Dan’s hair. Dan gasps and pants, his arms starting to buckle underneath him.

“More…” he mumbles softly.

Phil smiles and crawls up to the head of the bed, sitting down with his back against the headboard and his legs straight out in front of him. He reaches out and pulls Dan to him, straddling him on his lap with his legs folded on either side. Dan’s head falls forward and rests on Phil’s shoulder, still trying to catch his breath.

“That’s all for now, baby. I don’t want to hurt you,” he mumbles into Dan’s ear. Phil reaches his arms around his chest and slowly rubs his hands in big circles on his back. He nuzzles into his neck and gives him small soothing kisses.

Without disrupting Dan, Phil reaches over, opens the side table drawer, and grabs a bottle of lube. He opens it and pours a little bit out onto his hands and rubs them together to warm it up. Dan perks up as he watches and shyly holds his hand out. Phil smiles and dribbles some out on his fingers too.

“Do you want me to take the skirt and socks off?” he asks, reaching for the side zipper.

“No! In fact, I may make you wear every day and pour my tea.” Dan’s cheeks blush pink in response. Dan lifts his eyes up to Phil’s, surprised by their intensity.

“Did you stretch yourself out already while you were planning your texting scheme?” he asks mischievously. Dan smiles and nods his head, shifting around and anticipating what comes next.

Phil steadies him by putting one hand under his skirt and on his hip. Dan, in an effort to move things along, reaches forward and gently grasps Phil’s already hard length and starts slowly moving his hand up and down, making it slick with lube. Phil sucks in a sharp breath and pushes himself further into his hand.

“Is this what you want, baby?” Phil taunts.

Dan drops his head back and picks up the pace of his hand. “Please, Mr. Lester, I’m begging you to fuck me..”, he sobs. Phil’s body shivers at his words, and thrusts his hips forward again.

Dan lets go of Phil and grasps his shoulders tightly for balance, rising up slightly on his knees. Knowing what he wants him to do, he grabs Dan’s cock and lines it up for him. Phil lays his head back on the headboard and cries out as Dan slowly sinks down, taking all of him in. He digs his nails into his shoulders as he slowly starts to rock back and forth, grinding their hips together. Phil grabs Dan’s hips with his hands, pushing his cock up deeper into him, causing Dan to yell out and clinch tighter around him.

“Touch me,” he murmurs as he starts to bounce up and down on his lap at a quicker pace. Phil lets go of his hip and wraps his hand around Dan’s shaft, pumping it at the same rhythm. He immediately responds with a whimper. His eyes are locked onto Dan’s face, watching him alternate between biting his bottom lip and panting as he bounces.

Phil shifts so his cock penetrates him at a different angle. “Not yet…you’re going to make me cum if you do that,” Dan pleads, swatting at him uselessly with his free hand. Phil grins and picks up the pace, sinking into him even faster.

Phil was already on the brink before Dan even climbed on top of him. After being teased and taunted all night, there was no way he was going to last any longer. He could feel Dan pulsing and pushing against his palm and knew he had to be close too.

Dan suddenly loses his even rhythm, hesitating before slamming back down each time, his hips grinding in Phil with desperation. His head falls back with several jagged cries. He comes in spurts onto his stomach, his body jerking with each spasm, groaning a stream of low curses. Watching him intently, Phil grabs his hips and roughly pulls them forward a few more times, finally pushing himself over the edge. His eyes close, and his body shivers with its intensity.

Completely spent, he collapses forward into Phil, arms draping around his neck and head on his shoulder. Phil pulls him in closer and kisses his cheek softly. He holds him against his chest and runs his fingers through his sweaty curls until his breath starts to return to normal.

With his arms still around him, Phil turns and lowers Dan down onto the bed next to him. Dan mutters an objection, but his eyes are already fighting to stay open. Phil reaches over and undoes the knot still in the tie and slides it off of Dan’s neck. He then unzips and tugs the skirt down his hips and peels the knee high socks off of his legs. He lies down next to an almost unconscious Dan and pulls the sheet up over them. He leans in and gives him a sweet kiss on his exposed neck. Dan smiles and snuggles in closer.

“Phil?” Dan says in a sleepy voice.

“What is it, baby?” he says kindly, pushing the brunette curls off of his forehead.

“Were you surprised? Did you like it?”

Phil stifles a giggle and continues lovingly stroking his hair. “I wish all surprises were that amazing. You look so pretty dressed up like that.”

“Phil?”

“Yes, baby?”

“What time are you coming home tomorrow?”


	2. Black Out

Genre: more smut!  
Word Count: 2208  
What to expect: some ice-cube shenanigans, teasing, a submissive and crabby Dan, more sexy fun times!

If you enjoy this story, come check out more Dan and Phil at <https://www.wattpad.com/user/AKillingMoon>

 

BAM!

Darkness.

“Wait….what just happened?” asked Dan in a shocked voice. “What did you do?”

“What did I do? I’m sitting right here next to you! What could I have done?” Phil answers.

Disoriented, they both sit in silence in the pitch black living room before Dan finally exclaims, “Well, find out what happened!”

“Me?” answers Phil. “What do I know about electricity??”

“Well do something!”

Phil snaps his now useless laptop shut and sets it next to him on the couch. He stands and blindly starts to shuffle his feet across the room with his arms waving wildly out in front of him, trying to avoid running into anything. He pushes an assortment of video games and books out of the way with his feet as he makes his way to the window.

From the couch, Dan can barely see his outline in front of the window without the bright light from the outside streetlights to illuminate it. “I can’t see anything,” Phil reports back. “No one on this block has electricity.”

“How can the electricity be out? There aren’t even any storms!” he squawks loudly.

“I think it’s because it’s so hot outside,” Phil says from across the room. “Everyone is using too much energy to stay cool.”

“Too much? How is that even possible?” Dan argues.

“Well,” Phil reasons, his voice coming from a different area of the room now, “think about what we have running right now. Both of our laptops, cell phones, the tv, xbox, the upstairs computer, the lights, the portable air conditioner…”

“Great. Now what?” he interrupts.

“I don’t know,” Phil answers, his voice right next to Dan, startling him.

“Damn it Phil! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I’m not sneaking. It’s dark.”

“I hate hot weather,” Dan grumbles.

“Get up and help me open the windows. Just use your cellphone flashlight,” Phil suggests, turning his on. He picks his way around the room again, lifting the heavy windows to let in some air. Dan does the same, moving his way into their bedrooms with his phone to light the way.

“Damn it!” he suddenly yells.

“Dan? Are you ok?” Phil questions as he makes his way down the hallway towards the now steady stream of foul language. “Where are you? Turn on your phone so I can see!”

“I can’t,” his voice floats out of Phil’s room. “It wasn’t charged. It’s dead.” Phil shines his light into his room, finding Dan spread out on his back in the middle of the bed.

“Scoot over,” Phil directs. Dan huffs in aggravation and shuffles over. Phil lays down next to him in the silent room and turns off the phone light. A sticky humid breeze blows over them from the open window.

“Your body heat is making it even warmer in here!” Dan grumbles after a minute. Phil unsuccessfully tries to suppresses a giggle, knowing it would only make him crabbier. “Did you just laugh at me?” Dan accuses.

“No!” Phil feigns innocence.

Dan grabs a pillow and starts swatting at Phil with it, missing his target most of the time due to the lack of light. “Leave me alone!” he whines. “How did it get so hot in here so quickly? The electricity has only been off for 10 minutes! Make it not hot!” he wails.

“If I can cool you off, do you promise to stop throwing a tantrum?” Phil inquires.

“Just because I hate being hot doesn’t mean I’m having a tantrum,” he objects.

A few minutes of silence pass in the quiet room. “What are you going to do?” he asks, curiosity finally winning out. Phil grins in the dark, knowing Dan can’t see his amusement.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” he says cheerfully, hustling off the bed blindly trying to avoid another onslaught of thrown pillows. He takes his phone out of his pocket, turns the light back on, and makes his way to the kitchen. Rummaging around, he finds what he’s looking for and pulls out a mixing bowl. He hates to admit it, but all of these years with Dan has caused him to start getting turned on by some really random things. Dan getting worked up was one of them. How could he resist when it happened so often?

Phil opens the freezer and scoops out ice cubes into the bowl. With his hands full, he holds the corner of the phone in his mouth to light the way as he works his way back down the hall and into the bedroom.

He sets down the bowl on the floor next to the bed. He shines the light into the room and notices that Dan has his eyes closed and is still sulking stubbornly in the middle of his bed. Phil can’t help but being both entertained and aroused at the same time. He reaches down and tugs his t-shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor, with his pants and boxers quickly following. Walking across the room, he rummages in a drawer for a lighter and a bottle of lube. Finding them, he lights the 4 or 5 candles that are scattered around the room and tosses the bottle onto the floor next to the bowl. With the candle glow providing just enough light, he turns off his cell phone.

Satisfied with his plan, he sits down on the bed next to Dan and waits patiently for him to notice. Once again, curiosity gets the better of him and he squints open his eyes. Seeing that the room is now partially lit, he lifts his head slightly and looks around. His eyes settle on a naked Phil, also taking note of the fiery look in his blue eyes. Phil grins and pushes the sweaty brunette curls off of Dan’s forehead. Dan momentarily considers continuing his pouting and brushing his hand away, but hastily decides against it.

“Come on,” Phil says sweetly, “let’s get you cooled off.” Before Dan can comment, Phil pulls his shirt up as far as it will go without Dan’s cooperation, which he quickly offers. Once he is settled and laying down again, Phil undoes his button and zipper and works his jeans back down over his hips, sliding them off and adding them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

He lightly brushes his hand over the front of Dan’s boxer briefs, satisfied to feel that he was already getting hard. He leans forward and rewards him with a light kiss on his lips. As he pulls back, Dan lifts his head, unsuccessfully trying to recapture Phil’s mouth.

“Put your hands behind your head,” Phil softly orders. Dan complies quickly, never taking his eyes off of Phil. He reaches over the side of the bed, grabs an ice cube, and settles down on his knees next to him. Phil holds the ice cube, already starting to melt from the heat, suspended over Dan’s chest, just letting the cold water drip down on him. A chill runs through him as Phil slowly moves the dripping ice over his chest and down to his stomach, letting the beads roll off of him and onto the bed.

Dan takes one of his hands from behind his head and tries to grab Phil and pull him closer, but Phil smacks his bare thigh with an open hand. Surprised, Dan cries out and involuntarily pushes his hips upward. Phil grins and feels himself harden at the sound, knowing that his outburst was from pleasure and not pain. “Put your hand back and behave!” he corrects, pleased that Dan immediately does what he’s told.

With the first ice cube already gone, Phil tugs Dan’s boxer briefs down his legs and drops them over the side of the bed. He repositions himself between his spread legs, and runs a wet finger down Dan’s length, causing him to arch his back and whimper.

He reaches down and grabs another ice cube. This time, he stretches forward and touches the piece of ice to the base of Dan’s neck, running it over his collar bone, letting the water pool on his skin. Dan tilts his head back into his hands and his soft moan fills the room. With his eyes trained on his face, lit softly by the flickering candles, Phil trails the melting cube down the center of his chest and ends just below his bellybutton when it melts away to nothing. Seeing that Phil’s hand is close to his pulsing erection, he tries to push his hips up into it, frantic for his touch.

“I’m going to tie you down if you don’t behave,” Phil says crossly.

“Yes, please!” Dan begs shamelessly.

Phil drops his head and tries not to laugh. Well played, Dan.

“What am I going to do with you, Daniel?” Phil asks playfully.

“I just told you what to do with me!” he replies, squirming on the bed.

In one swift motion, Phil slides forward on top of him, pinning him down and holding him still with his body. “You are just not going to behave tonight, are you?” Phil mumbles against his neck, giving him a sharp bite. Dan moans and shoves his hips up again, finally finding the friction he has been looking for. Phil surprises him and grinds his erection down into Dan’s, making his breath come out in needy pants and gasps. But instead of pulling away this time, he continues to snap his hips into Dan’s in a steady rhythm. Dan’s moans turn into whimpering as he desperately tries to find his release.

Sensing Dan was already close, he slows his pace and then pulls his body back so he is again sitting between his spread legs. “Oh God…don’t do this to me! Please just fuck me!” he begs, his eyes pleading.

“You’re being greedy,” Phil chastises. He leans over the side of the bed, this time grabbing the bottle of lube and putting some on his hand. Keeping his eyes locked on Dan’s face, he slowly circles his entrance with a slick finger. He can see Dan straining to hold still, hoping that will be enough to keep Phil from from tormenting him and give him what he wants instead.

Phil continues to rub him and then gently presses his finger inside of him. Dan sucks in a quick breath in response. He starts to move his finger smoothly in and out of him, impressed at Dan’s sudden control over himself. He slips a second finger in, drawing a low moan out of him. He turns his hand and pushes the fingers deeper into him, feeling Dan clinch around them. He inserts a third finger and smiles when Dan finally breaks down with loud choked breaths and starts pushing down onto his fingers. He is rewarded by a faster, more punishing pace as Phil stretches him wider and pushes even deeper inside.

Just watching Dan struggle and beg has already brought Phil close to the edge and made him ready to explode. “Look up,” he says to Dan, just loud enough to get his attention, “I want you to watch me.” Dan looks towards Phil, his dark needy eyes growing larger as he watches Phil take his own cock in his free hand and start to stroke it. “You can’t cum until I’m finished, and you can’t look away from what I’m doing. Do you understand?” Dan responds with a desperate and hysterical sounding mumble as he tries regain some sort of control over himself.

Phil bites his bottom lip as he keeps his eyes on Dan’s quickly unraveling state, jerking himself off faster, feeling the slick pre-cum dribble from his slit. He changes the angle of his other hand inside of Dan and finds the spot he is looking for. Dan’s whimpering immediately spills over into rambling praise and nonsensical babbling. The shear look of desperation on his face is all Phil needs. His body shudders and he moans repeatedly as he explodes onto his hand and the bed.

Still watching him, Dan cries out and wraps his legs around Phil. With one hand still inside of him, Phil carefully grips his erection with the other, still sticky from his own release, and starts to stroke. Any chance of Dan maintaining what little restraint he has in the first place is completely gone. He groans with relief as he takes his hands from behind his head and fists the blankets with them, his knuckles going white from his tight grasp. His entire body quivers as he sloppily thrusts himself into Phil’s hand. He drops his head back as several loud cries tumble out of his mouth as he finally cums, his cock pulsing against Phil’s grip.

Phil tumbles down next to Dan, watching him as he tries to catch his breath, sweat streaming down his forehead, giving him time and space to recover.

“Are you still too warm?” Phil asks sweetly, once his breathing has returned to normal.

“It doesn’t even fucking matter anymore!” Dan says with a grin, entwining his fingers with Phil in the dark.


	3. What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

Genre: sweet moments with some smut at the end  
Word count: 4310  
Warnings: some drinking, talk of marriage, boyxboy sexy fun times (of course!)

If you enjoy this story, come check out more Dan and Phil at <https://www.wattpad.com/user/AKillingMoon>

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Dan said as he gaped out the window of the hotel shuttle.

“When is the next time we’re going to be in America? This will be our only chance for quite awile! Do you really want to miss out on this opportunity?” Phil asks with enthusiasm.

“Yes.”

“Come on!” he pleads. “How can you not have a fun time here?”

Dan raises an eyebrow in his direction. Phil, however, has already turned his back to him and has his hands on the vehicle window, shifting around in his seat to get a better view of the massive casinos and flashing lights. Dan crosses his arms and starts to pout about losing Phil’s undivided attention. He sighs dramatically and looks out of the corner of his eye, but Phil hasn’t even noticed his theatrical efforts.

“You said this would be romantic,” he whines and tugs on Phil’s sleeve.

Sensing the beginning of a mini-tantrum, Phil turns around and takes his hand. He entwines their fingers and sweetly kisses the back of Dan’s hand in an effort to appease him. “Look,” he says cheerfully, pointing ahead of them. “There’s our hotel….we’re almost there. You can already see the fountains!”

Dan strains to see where he is pointing. Beyond the massive traffic jam is a giant hotel with a huge fake lake and dancing fountains in front of it. He tries to stifle a laugh. “Fountains?” he says in disbelief. “What kind of hotel has huge fountains like that?”

“Well,” Phil says with a shrug. “Las Vegas has hotels with an Eiffel tower, a roller coaster, and a pirate ship out in front of them. I thought the fountains would be more romantic than pirates.” As an afterthought he adds, “I wouldn’t mind seeing that pirate ship though.”

“Will you at least give it a chance?” Phil questions. “I wanted to come here because we’ll blend into the crowd. No one will know who we are and we won’t have to worry about hiding anything. We can be free to do whatever we want.”

Dan smiles at him with loving eyes and squeezes his hand. “You’re right and I’m sorry. I know you worked hard to arrange everything.” Phil smiles back triumphantly and gives his cheek a quick kiss.

The shuttle pulls up in front of the massive hotel. They pile out with the rest of the passengers and collect their luggage. They both look around, gawking at the flashing lights and swarms of tourists as they make their way inside. “Well, you were right about not being noticed here,” he says in amazement.

Phil links their arms together and pulls an overwhelmed Dan towards the front desk. He continues to babble on about gambling, shows, and buffets. Dan nods in agreement, not having heard a single word he has said.

“Hello, gentlemen. How can I help you?” says the clerk at the desk.

“Hi! We have a reservation for Phil and Dan Lester,” Phil answers excitedly.

“Wait…what?” Dan hisses quietly at Phil. “Did you just say ‘Phil and Dan Lester’?”

“Um…probably?” Phil says sheepishly.

“Phil, why do they think we’re married?”

“Um….because I may have actually told them that when I made the reservation.”

“Again, Phil, why?”

“Well…um….because they had a really good deal on a honeymoon package,” he says meekly, flinching slightly as he waits for Dan’s reaction.

Dan stands in silence for a minute with a thoughtful look on his face before his shoulders start shaking with laughter.

“You made me the wife?”

“Umm….sort of.”

Dan covers his face with his hands to try to suppress his laughter.

“It’s not that funny,” Phil says while shooting him an annoyed look.

“Yes, Phil, it actually is that funny.”

“Gentlemen,” the clerk interrupts, oblivious to their bickering. He slides two key cards across the counter to them. “The bellhop will take your bags to your room. Your honeymoon package includes free drinks during your stay. Feel free to explore the casino,” he says with a smile.

Phil pockets the key cards and as they turn around, a young woman in a short tight outfit hands them each a glass of champagne. “Congratulations, you two! Enjoy your stay!” she chirps brightly. “My name is Candy if you need anything else.”

Dan tries to shove down a new round of laughter. “Thank you,” he says to her while noticing Phil’s sour look. “We’ll be in the casino. Please just keep these coming, Ok?” he says, tipping the whole glass down his throat in one gulp. She smiles and quickly hands him another glass off of her tray.

Dan turns around but Phil has already started to wander off. “Wait,” Dan cries, jogging to catch up with him. He puts his arm around his waist, but Phil shrugs it off. “Please don’t be mad. I was just joking around.”

Phil looks at him with a hurt expression. “Is the thought of us being married really that funny to you?” He sips tentatively at the champagne and then takes a few big swallows out of the glass.

Dan’s face softens as he tries again to slip his arm around him. “Of course not, you know how I feel about us getting married someday,” he answers while pulling Phil closer. “But you have to admit, us, of all people, faking marriage to get a discount and free drinks at a Las Vegas hotel is pretty funny.”

“I suppose,” he answers, forcing a small smile and emptying the glass.

“And guess what?” Dan asks, turning Phil towards him and leaning in. “We get to do this.”  
He puts his hand on Phil’s cheek and pulls him into a slow kiss on his lips. He smiles and leans into his hand. Dan glances around and says, “See? No one even noticed. It’s Las Vegas. No one cares about two men in a pretend marriage kissing in a casino.” He gives Phil a lustful look and drains the glass of champagne.

“Come on then, I want to play the slot machines,” Phil says, satisfied with Dan’s answer.

Suddenly, Candy walks in front of their path. “Hi guys! Looks like you need a refill!” She takes their empty glasses and exchanges them with full ones before making her way to another group of guests.

“Isn’t that your third glass already?”

“Hush,” Dan replies. “I’m on my honeymoon. I can drink as much as I want.” He grins and slaps Phil on the ass. He responds with a surprised yelp and almost spills his drink.

They wander hand in hand through the rows of slot machines, surrounded by blinking lights and chimes and bells. Phil’s eyes were wide as he took it all in. Dan lets him lead him along so he has a chance to observe him without interruption. He can’t help but smiling and thinking about how lucky he is that they had a chance meeting online all of those years ago. Well, it wasn’t ‘chance’ exactly. Saying that he stalked him was a little harsh even if it was a bit closer to the truth. And honestly, it still was the truth. He could never get enough of him.

“This one!”, he says finally, happily settling down on a stool in front of a brightly flashing machine and feeding a $20 bill into it.

Dan stands behind him and puts his arm around Phil, chest pushed up to his back. He takes sips out of his glass and smiles as he watches Phil enthusiastically pushing buttons and watching as the wheels spin around. “So how does this work?” he asks. “How do you win?”

“Well, you have to try to get three cows in a row. When that happens, they disappear and more things fall down into that space. If you get enough cows, the little alien ships come and take them away. Then you get a bonus game! It’s called Invaders From the Planet Moo-lah.”

“I have no idea what you just said,” Dan says close to his ear. He nuzzles Phil’s neck and gives it a few soft kisses. A shiver runs through Phil’s body and he pauses briefly before hitting another button. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan spots Candy threading her way through the crowd. He nudges Phil and motions for him to finish his drink. Phil quickly takes the last sip and hands the glass back to Dan who holds it up to get her attention. Suddenly, the machine lights up and makes a loud noise that sounds like coins dropping. Phil happily bounces around on the seat. “Did you just win?” he asks, passing a fresh glass of champagne to him.

“Yes!”

“Did you really? How much?”

“$10!”

Dan grins into his neck, not wanting to upset him by laughing again. He slides his hand down to Phil’s upper thigh and starts rubbing it. Phil glances over his shoulder and gives him a quick kiss. Not appeased, he nibbles on Phil’s earlobe, trying to attract his attention away from the game.

“You were right,” he whispers next to Phil’s ear.

“About what?” he answers distractedly.

“No one is even noticing us. Do you know how long it has been since we’ve been able to be affectionate in public?”

“I know. I love it,” Phil says with a smile, leaning back into him. Dan drains his glass and sets it down so he is able to wrap both arms around Phil. It’s been driving him crazy not to fully touch him once he realized that they had this brief window of public anonymity.

“Come upstairs?” he asks coyly.

“But we just got here,” Phil says with a furrowed brow.

“That’s no attitude to have on your honeymoon” Dan chastises, drawing a laugh out of him.

He clicks a button on the machine, which prints out a small paper voucher with his winnings on it. After tucking it into his pocket, Dan grabs Phil’s still full glass and hands it to him, pulling him through the casino, looking for the elevators. “Drink this. We don’t want to disappoint Candy.”

Phil sips at the drink, stumbling as Dan tugs him along. “Go slower!”

He puts his arm around Phil and pulls him out of the crowd and around the corner into a quiet alcove. After a brief glance behind him, he pushes Phil back against the wall with a hungry look. He leans forward and kisses the corner of his already parted lips, lightly biting his bottom lip, pulling it out slightly before letting go. Phil closes his eyes halfway and sighs with a tipsy smile spreading across his face. Standing close, he grabs Phil’s hand and presses it onto his already hard erection. Without any hesitation, he starts rubbing him through his jeans. Dan sucks in a sharp breath.

He gives Phil another feather-lite kiss. “I want to go to our room. I want you to pay attention to me,” he says while slightly pouting out his bottom lip. Before Phil can do anything but nod his head, Dan already has his hand and is guiding him through the crowd again.

They make it to the elevators and thankfully the crowd is relatively small compared to the casino. Dan impatiently hits the ‘up’ button. “What room are we in?”

Phil, feeling the effects of the free champagne, fumbles in his pockets trying to find their key cards. Dan raises an eyebrow and watches him struggle with amusement. Finally, he reaches forward and slips his hand in Phil’s back pocket, grabbing the key and giving his ass a quick grope. He glances at the card: room 3210.

“Dan!” Phil protests halfheartedly. Dan shrugs his shoulders and looks around innocently.

There is a sharp bell announcing the elevators arrival. A boisterous group of people board first and Dan grabs the back of Phil’s shirt, guiding him away from the open door. Before he can protest, another chime sounds behind them and Dan quickly and wordlessly ushers him into the unoccupied elevator, quickly pushing the button for the 32nd floor.

Before the door has even fully closed, Dan backs Phil against the wall and pins his hands above his head. His lips are immediately on Phil’s, pushing his tongue insistently into his mouth. Phil returns the passionate kiss as he strains to free his hands. Dan rolls his hips against Phil and strengthens his grip on Phil’s captured wrists. He responds with a moan and drops his head back against the wall. Dan takes advantage of the opportunity and starts sucking on the sensitive spot at the base of his neck.  
A low tone sounds as the elevator comes to a gentle stop and the doors slide open. Startled, Dan releases Phil from the wall and takes a step back. He pulls a dazed Phil out of the elevator and down the hall as he mutters about the elevator being too fast.

They walk for what seems forever down a long, carpeted corridor before they finally make it to their room. Dan fumbles for the key card, and opens the door, standing aside so Phil can enter first.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Phil says with a cheeky grin.

Dan stares at him with a confused look before realization washes over his face. “Fake married or not, I’m not going to carry you over the threshold. Get in the room, Phil,” he says through a laugh.

They scramble through the door, laughing and poking at each other, but stop cold when they make it through the entryway. Phil is the first to recover. “I told you it would be romantic,” he says proudly, enjoying Dan’s shocked reaction.

Dan still stands frozen in place with his eyes roaming around the room, his mouth gaping open. To their right is a huge bathroom with a whirlpool tub plenty big enough for two. Surrounding it are candles and an assortment of soaps and oils. In front of them, is an enormous king sized bed with at least a dozen pillows stacked up on top of the luxurious plum colored bedding. Beyond that is a sunken living room with a plush sofa and two huge comfortable chairs. But even better than all of that was the view. The far wall was floor to ceiling windows that stretched the length of the room, revealing a stunning view of the Las Vegas strip.

Phil keeps his eyes trained on Dan, waiting for some sort of reaction. “Dan?” he says in a worried voice. “What do you think? Don’t you like it?”

Dan walks further into the room, with Phil trailing nervously behind him. “I love it,” he finally says in a soft voice. “When did you have time to plan all of this?”

“Well, I figured at this point in the tour we could probably use a break. So I talked our travel manager into scheduling things so we could have a few days off and some privacy.”

With a loving look, he takes Phil’s hand and guides him down to the window. In the living room, there is a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and a tray filled with chocolate covered strawberries sitting on the coffee table. Next to the strawberries are two crystal glasses and a card with their names on in. Dan picks up the card and opens the envelope.

“What does it say?” Phil enquires excitedly. Dan reads it and bursts into laughter. Phil snatches the card away and reads it out loud.

Congratulations on your marriage!  
Please enjoy the champagne and strawberries as our gift to you!  
Sincerely,  
The staff of the Venetian Hotel

 

His laughter is rewarded with a sour look. “You can laugh all you want,” he huffs. “I happen to love champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.”

“I know, I know…I’m sorry,” Dan says quickly, trying to appease him. “Come on. We can have some together.” He pulls on the cuffs of Phil’s shirt, forcing him to uncross his arms. He puts his hand on his cheek and turns his head to make Phil to look at him. He starts to undo the buttons on Phil’s shirt and his sore mood starts to fade. He pushes the shirt off of his shoulders and unbuttons and unzips his jeans, stepping back to size Phil up. Phil starts to reach for him, but Dan bats his hands away.

“Go get comfortable on the bed,” he directs. “I’ll bring all of this up there.” Phil smiles, happy with this turn of events. Dan watches as Phil walks away, pushing his jeans down his narrow hips and stepping out of his shoes as he goes. A shiver passes through Dan as Phil climbs up on the bed, stripped down to only his boxer briefs.

“Stop staring!” he says with a blush rising high on his cheeks. Dan grins and looks away, starting to work on his own jeans and shoes. He grabs the bottle and glasses in one hand and the tray in the other and carefully makes his way over to the bed. Phil reaches out and takes the strawberries and puts them on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Dan hands him both of the glasses to hold while he struggles with the foil and cork on the bottle.

After a brief struggle and a string of curse words from Dan, the cork finally pops and he pours them both full glasses of champagne. He pulls his shirt over his head and gently eases himself onto the bed while trying not to spill their drinks.

They clink their glasses together before taking a sip. When Phil reaches to pluck a strawberry off the tray, Dan empties his glass and pours another. Phil’s eyes widen as he watches him. “If you’re going to drink so much, you need to eat something too,” he says with concern. Dan answers him with a small hiccup.

Phil grabs both of the glasses and sets them down next to the tray. He repositions himself closer to Dan, taking notice of his heated eyes. Somewhat flustered, Phil gingerly holds out the strawberry just far away enough from Dan’s mouth that he has to scoot a little closer to take a bite out of it. A drip of strawberry juice runs down his chin. He catches it with his finger and licks it off. Not realizing what he did, he glances up and catches Phil’s transfixed look.

Dan takes the rest of the strawberry out of Phil’s hand and holds it out for him to take with his mouth. As soon as he gets within reach, Dan pulls it back a little bit further, teasing him with it in order to get him closer. Just as he’s ready to lose his balance, Dan grabs him and pulls him forward so they tumble backwards with Phil landing on top of him. Before Phil even realizes what’s going on, Dan flips him over so he is now pinned underneath him. Dan sits up, straddling him, legs folded on either side of his stomach. He gives Phil a triumphant grin and reaches over to pluck a strawberry off of the tray.

Comfortably reclined on the bed, with Dan perched on top of him, Phil puts his hands behind his head and smiles. “That’s fine. I’ll wait until you’re done.”

Dan tilts his head to one side, trying to figure out why Phil looks so pleased. He shrugs and turns his attention back to the chocolate covered strawberry. Each bite he takes, dribbles a little bit more of the strawberry juice down his fingers, which causes him to lick them again.

“Would you like another one? I can get it for you,” Phil says eagerly with an even bigger smile.

“What am I missing….?” Dan asks, clearly still confused.

As Dan pops the last bite of strawberry in his mouth, Phil grabs Dan’s hand and brings it to his mouth. He slowly puts each of his fingers in his mouth, one by one, sucking off the sticky strawberry and chocolate left behind. He pushes his mid-section up, rubbing his erection against Dan.

A look of understanding dawns across his face. “You pervert!” he hisses, feigning anger. “Do you have some sort of food fetish now? Two can play at that game!” He looks around and then grabs a glass of champagne off of the side table. Phil raises his eyebrow and gives him a questioning look.

Dan drinks from the glass until it is only about a quarter of the way full. He rolls his hips forward against Phil and then slowly tips the glass so the remaining liquid spills out onto Phil’s chest and stomach. Phil gasps in surprise, but before he can react further, Dan scoots back and dips his head down to his stomach. Making sure that Phil is watching, he slowly starts to run his tongue through the champagne that has pooled on his pale skin.

Phil arches his back in response, fisting the blankets tightly. Dan continues to work his way up his body, swirling his tongue through the liquid, pausing occasionally to leave gentle bites along the way. Phil moans and grinds into him over and over again looking for some sort of release.

Suddenly, Dan slides back off of Phil and the bed. Phil jerks his head up when Dan’s touch is abruptly gone, his eyes searching desperately for him. “What are you doing? Why did you stop?” he asks frantically.

His eyes open wide when he sees the heated look Dan is giving him. He grins mischievously and starts to push the waistband of his boxer briefs down. “Come over here with me,” he says in a sultry voice. He turns and saunters slowly towards the living room, stepping out of his last remaining piece of clothing on the way. Seeing that, Phil scrambles out of bed and obediently follows after him.

Phil pauses as he steps down into the living room, suddenly feeling a bit exposed standing in front of the expanse of large windows. “Can’t people see us?” he asks nervously.

“Nope. It’s one-way glass. We can see out, but no one can see in.” A relieved look crosses his face.

Dan reaches out his hand and leads him over to the giant windows. He hooks his thumbs into the top of Phil’s boxers and slides them down past his narrow hips and lets them fall on the floor. He gets down on his knees, with his back against the glass. “Come closer,” he says softly.

Still unsure, he walks over to Dan, stopping when he is directly in front of him, facing the window. Dan lifts his hands and gently starts to rub them over Phil’s thighs, slowly working his way up. He closes his eyes and sighs, relieved to have Dan’s hands back on him again. Dan carefully wraps his fingers around Phil’s already hard cock and starts gently working his hand up and down his shaft. Phil moans and rolls his hips rhythmically into his firm grip.

“Lean forward,” Dan says faintly. Phil looks down and gives him a questioning look. “Lean forward and put your hands against the glass.” Understanding passes over his face as he realizes what Dan has in mind. He places his hands against the window, shifts his weight and leans forward. The angle causes his hips to be directly in front of Dan’s face.

With his hand still around his hardness, Dan wraps his lips around the tip, sucking off the drops of pre-cum slowly leaking out of the slit. Phil’s head drops backwards as he murmurs his approval to Dan. He slowly slides all of him into his mouth he can feel it at the back of his throat. He pulls back and then goes back down, sucking hard as he goes. As he falls into a rhythm, he reaches down and starts stroking his own cock. Already close, he’s not able to wait any longer to chase his own release.

Phil lowers his eyes back to Dan. When he sees Dan touching himself, he babbles a string of obscenities and jerks his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into his mouth.

“I’m going to cum if you don’t stop,” he warns Dan in a gravelly voice. Dan responds by increasing to a brutal pace and moaning at the sound of his voice. Phil’s entire body stiffens as he cries out with his orgasm, sloppily thrusting into Dan’s’ mouth.

Panting and gasping as he tries to catch his breath, he eases out of Dan’s mouth just in time to hear him sinfully moan and watch as he cums in his hand and on his stomach. With his knees near buckling, he collapses on the floor next to Dan.

Phil reaches up to one of the chairs and pulls a cushion down to the floor. He lays back and pulls a very dazed Dan down next to him. He immediately curls up at his side and puts his head on Phil’s chest. “That was amazing,” Phil murmurs. “How did you get the idea to do that?”

“A wife has to have her secrets,” he says and pokes Phil in the side with his finger. “And if this is what married life is like, we may need to reevaluate our time-table on when that’s going to happen,” he suggests, lifting his eyes to see Phil’s reaction.

Phil’s eyes widen as he looks down at Dan’s eager expression. “Are you serious?” he asks in amazement.

Dan props himself up and rolls on top of Phil. “Well, we are in Las Vegas,” he says sweetly. “What are you doing tomorrow?” he asks, leaning forward and meeting Phil’s waiting lips.


	4. No Questions Asked (Part 1)

Genre: smut  
Word count:2525  
Watch out for: nothing. just smut

 

If you enjoy this story, come check out more Dan and Phil at <https://www.wattpad.com/user/AKillingMoon> !

 

“Dammit, Dan! We’re never going to finish this video if you keep doing that….or that…or…oh god…”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dan says self-righteously.

“I’m talking about your hand in my pants!”

“Oh…that. I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to be doing that while we’re recording. Let’s just go ahead and start over,” he says playfully while trying to tug down Phil’s pants.

Phil swats his hand away and lays his head down on the desk. “Dan, we’ve been trying to film this for over an hour now,” he says in an exhausted voice. “All we’ve accomplished is recording an hour of you trying to take my clothes off.”

“If you would just cooperate we would have recorded an hour of me doing ridiculously dirty things to you!”

Phil groans into the desk. “Can’t you just do them after we’re done filming the game?”

Dan tilts back in his chair and grins. “Nope. I like knowing that when you edit all of our videos, you have to watch about two hours of us all over each other and then try to edit it all out to actually make it look like a gaming video.”

“Dan, I’m worried that at some point I’m going to miss something and there’s going to be a Sims video with a blow job break in the middle of it!”

“Well, if you leave some of the good stuff in, at least make sure it will answer the question of which one of us really tops,” Dan says with a heated grin.

“You’re wearing me out, Dan. What do I need to do to get you to film this video?” Phil says desperately. “I mean the **actual** video, not the porn version.”

“Are you up for a bet?”

Phil looks at him warily. Dan was always trying to make bets with him in which the prize was usually some sort of sexual favor. Over a period of years, he’s only won a few of them, and to be honest, it was probably only because Dan let him. He was horrible at competitions of any sort.

“I don’t know, Dan. Sometimes those don’t end so well for me,” Phil says, sounding frazzled. “What’s the bet?”

“I’ll let you decide what it is this time. Anything you want.”

Phil looks at him suspiciously. “You never let me choose. I don’t trust you.”

Dan opens his brown eyes wide and flutters his eyelashes. “How can you even say something like that?” he says, feigning innocence.

“Fine!” Phil says, starting to get annoyed. “You know what I want? I want you to sit in that chair, keep your hands to yourself, and make this video.”

“And what if _you_ don’t keep your hands to yourself?” Dan asks, raising an eyebrow.

Phil laughs. “Ok. If I can’t manage to make it through the video without touching you then you win.”

“What about touching _yourself_?” Dan asks sweetly.

“OK. I can’t touch you _or_ myself while we’re filming,” he says confidently.  “And if I manage to do that, you have to promise to keep your hands to yourself when we’re making videos for the next month.”

Dan grins triumphantly. “Deal!”

Phil pauses for a second, starting to feel worried. Dan seems a little too sure of himself.

“And if you win?” Phil asks cautiously.

“I want a ‘no questions asked pass’.”

Phil groans as a feeling of dread washes over him. He knew something was wrong with this bet.  At some point a year or so ago, they came up with the idea of a ‘no questions asked’ pass. It was used liberally at first, with one of them offering the other a ‘no questions asked pass’ if they would, say, do the dishes for them if it was their turn but wanted to get out of it. The recipient of the ‘pass’ could then cash it in at a later date knowing that the other person couldn’t question or refuse the request.  However, over time, the passes were cashed in for more convoluted things, including sexual favors. But of course, it couldn’t be questioned no matter what it was.  The last time Dan cashed in a ‘pass’, it ended with Phil and his bed covered in honey. He had no idea it was that sticky until he had to try to wash it out of his hair….and other parts. After that experience, he took note and declined any bet that involved one of those passes.

“Come on, Phil. It’s practically a sure thing. Out of the two of us, you’re clearly the only one with any amount of self-control. Or self-respect,” he says with a wink. “Do you accept the terms or not?” Phil turns slightly in his chair, bouncing his leg nervously, not being able to think with Dan’s eyes roaming all over him like that.

“Ok…deal,” he falters, feeling like he just made an unwinnable deal with the devil.

A cheshire-cat grin spreads across Dan’s face and lights up his eyes. “You won’t regret this,” he says slyly.

“I think I already do,” Phil grumbles.

“Set everything up again,” Dan says, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.  “I’ll even get out of your way,” as he scoots his rolling chair over a bit to give him some elbow room.

Phil eyes him with suspicion. This was too simple, and betting with Dan was never simple. Ever. Finally tearing his eyes away, he turns back to the computer and busies himself setting it up so they could start the game over. He was already flustered, so it took him a while to finally regain focus and double check that everything was ready to go. _One take_ he told himself. _One take and they would be done with this stupid video._ “I think that’s everything. Are you ready to start again?” he calls over to Dan.  When he doesn’t answer right away, Phil rolls around in the chair to ask him again.

“Are you…ready...to….Dan! What are you doing?” Phil protests loudly. “That is clearly against the rules!” He drops his head and covers his face with his hands, a blush quickly rising up his cheeks. He’s quiet for a minute but then peeks through his fingers to make sure he actually saw what he thought he saw.  And sure enough, there sat Dan with his pants undone and wide open, nonchalantly stroking his erection.

“Who, me?” he asks naively, looking over his shoulders as if Phil could be referring to someone else in the room.  “The rules are that _you_ can’t touch me or yourself. There’s nothing in the bet about _me_ not being able to touch you or myself.”

And there it was. Phil knew there was a catch and that was it. He flops back into the office chair and stares at the ceiling.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Dan states matter-of-factly. “Usually you get turned on watching me do this.”

As if responding to him, Phil’s dick twitches in his pants. _Does he have to be right about everything??_

“Fine! Whatever,” Phil shouts, running his hands through his hair in aggravation. “Just get over here so we can get this over with!”  Dan rolls his chair over and takes his place next to Phil. He reaches up with his one free hand to fix Phil’s disheveled fringe. He gives Dan a mean look and swats his hand, which only elicits laughter from him.

“Are you going to keep doing that?” Phil says in astonishment, gesturing down to Dan’s crotch. He responds with a smile and speeds up his pace slightly. Phil’s dick pulses again, but with more urgency.

“Just…just….fine! Whatever!” Phil sputters. “We’re filming this in one take. No more stopping. No more interruptions. And once we’re done, I don’t want to see you for the rest of the evening!”

“I think you’ll change your mind about that,” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear, ignoring his sour expression.

“Fuck you. Shut up and do the stupid into with me.”

He hits the record button and Dan’s shenanigans temporarily stop. Somehow, they make their way through their signature introduction, even managing some clever banter. For a few minutes, Phil actually starts to forget that Dan still has his hand in his pants. However, his sense of relief doesn’t last long.

Just as they’re checking on where they left Dill and Tabitha, Dan turns to the camera and makes an impromptu announcement. “You know what we should do? We’ve left Dill on his own before, and it turned out he could run his life better without our interference. I wonder what would happen if we just let Phil run it?”

Completely blindsided, Phil opens and closes his mouth with no words coming out. “Come on, Phil!” he says in an encouraging voice while slapping him on the shoulder. “I know you can do this!  I’m not even going to leave the room. I’m just going to be over here. But don’t worry….I’ll still give you plenty of my expert advice!”  And with that, he pushes off with his foot and rolls his chair out of camera range, leaving Phil alone in front of the camera and monitor. “Just look over here at me anytime you need some help!”

He flashes a look of pure hatred at Dan, who is sitting a few feet away choking down hysterical laughter. After a few seconds of shock, he regains his composure, not wanting to stop the recording and start over again. He takes a deep breath, grabs the mouse, looks at the camera, and starts talking. Out of the corner of his eye, he can already see that Dan is standing up and struggling to take off his shoes and pants.

Off camera, Dan loudly makes a few clever statements in Phil’s direction while stripping off his shirt. Sitting back down in the chair wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, he picks up his jeans and searches through the pockets. Finding the small bottle of lube he was looking for, he holds it up in Phil’s line of sight and points at it with a big grin on his face. Phil’s eyes widen slightly, just enough that Dan knows he saw it.

While he and Phil fall into their usual banter back and forth, Dan shimmies out of his underwear without even standing up. He opens the bottle of lube and the lid makes a loud ‘pop’ sound. Phil blushes slightly, knowing from the sound exactly what is going on only a few feet away. He pours a little bit of lube in his hand and starts stroking himself again. He settles into the chair and tips his head back with his eyes closed, rubbing his fingers gently over the head of his now fully hard cock. He smiles and sighs contently.  He raises one eyelid slightly to see if Phil is paying attention and is disappointed to find that he is still chatting away at the camera.

He asks Phil a random question about the game, forcing Phil to look his way and answer. When glances over, he does a double take and his eyes considerably widen. He stammers an answer and only halfway turns his attention back to what he was doing, keeping an eye on Dan.

Satisfied, he puts a little more lube on his hand and waits to catch Phil’s eye. When they lock gazes, Dan moves his hand away from his cock and slowly slides one finger inside of himself. He bites his bottom lip and sighs softly.  As he starts moving the finger in and out, Phil shifts in his chair, clearly uncomfortable in his skinny jeans. Dan adds a second finger, and grabs the arm of the chair, his knuckles turning white as he struggles to keep quiet.

He keeps his heated look on Phil, noticing with satisfaction that Phil’s hand is slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, being careful to not be obvious in front of the camera. Dan glances at the clock. He only had about 5 more minutes to get Phil to touch himself so he could win the bet.

He pushes a third finger inside of himself, whimpering as he stretches himself out further. He squirms in the chair and takes deep breaths to try to prevent his usual loud moans. His other hand moves back to his hardness, trying to give himself some sort of relief.

Somehow, Phil has managed to keep himself together enough to keep filming. His pants are undone and his self-control is almost shattered but knows he only has a few minutes left. If he can just block out what Dan is doing, he just may be able to hold out. Feeling a little over confident, he asks Dan another question about the game to see if he could catch him off guard. To his surprise, Dan responds with a clever comeback. Phil whips his head around, amazed by his coherent answer. But one look at Dan and his hand immediately starts stroking himself. He desperately tries to tear his eyes away, but he can’t. The sight of Dan with 3 fingers inside of himself while his other hand is on his cock is too much to handle. From the look on his face, he can’t be that far away from finding his release.

_Fuck the video._

Phil can’t just sit there knowing Dan is seconds away from having an orgasm that he isn’t involved in. Phil scrambles from the chair and drops to his knees in front of Dan. He pushes Dan’s hand away and in one swift movement, takes his entire hardness in his mouth. Dan immediately fists Phil’s hair with his suddenly free hand and moans loudly in response.  He starts to pull his fingers out of himself, but Phil stops him, wanting him to continue. He bobs his head up and down, cheeks hollowed out. Dan shouts out Phil’s name and pushes his head all the way down. He sucks harder as Dan pulses and comes in the back of his mouth.

Dan slides off of the chair and happily collapses on the floor. Phil lays down next to him and snuggles into his chest, giving him little kisses as he gasps for air and tries to catch his breath.

“I can’t believe you held out that long,” Dan says when his breathing finally returns to normal. “Were you really just going to let me cum without helping?”

Phil thinks for a minute before answering. “No. It was killing me. I hated knowing that I wasn’t the one giving you pleasure and making you cum. But I guess you already knew that when you made the bet,” he adds while tilting his head up to see Dan’s face.

Dan grins and kisses his forehead.

“So what are you going to do with your no questions asked pass?” Phil asks wearily.

Dan rolls over on top of Phil and sits up, straddling him. He smiles widely and gives Phil a look that is pure lust.

“Oh Phil…..do I ever have plans for you….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. No Questions Asked (Part 2)

Part two of a two-part series!  
Read part one first!  
(unless you’re just in it for the smut. if so, just keep on reading) ;)

Genre: all smut and no fluff in this one!  
Word count:2742  
Watch out for: much teasing and sex, Dan tops

If you enjoy this story, come check out more Dan and Phil at https://www.wattpad.com/user/AKillingMoon

 

Phil is agitated. This is in addition to being scared. And sexually frustrated. And incredibly miserable.

And Dan loves every single second of it. He has been gleefully, but silently, enjoying Phil’s deteriorating mental state over the past two weeks. He is also immensely proud that he was responsible for all of it. He knows that his fun is going to have to come to an end soon, but for the past few weeks he has savored it. 

In Dan’s eyes, Phil brought all of it on himself. He had accepted a not very well thought out bet over the filming of the previous Sims 4 episode as a desperate attempt to make Dan keep his hands to himself while they were working. After agreeing on terms, Dan had then abandoned Phil to film by himself while he proceeded to masturbate and finger himself off camera until Phil broke down.

The prize? A coveted ‘no questions asked pass’. In other words, Dan could cash in his pass at any time and Phil had to do whatever he wanted, no questions asked. 

“Just use the stupid pass already!” Phil begs. 

“I’ll use it when I’m ready,” Dan answers curtly. 

“Pleeaaase!” Phil yells in a muffled voice, having collapsed face down on the bed. “Just get this over with!”

“Fine. Fine. Fine,” Dan says with a grin. “I’ll cash it in.”

“Really?” Phil said hopefully, lifting his head slightly.

“No.” 

“Dan!” he shouts angrily.

“Ok, Ok, Ok,” Dan says, laying down next to Phil on the bed, nuzzling sweetly into his neck. “Soon. I promise.”

Phil swats at him half-heartedly, not wanting to admit how good his touch feels. 

“I still don’t understand what the deal is with the abstinence all of a sudden. What does that have to do with the pass?” Dan asks as he snuggles in closer and starts placing kisses along Phil’s neck.

“I…ummmm….,” Phil tries to answer, distracted by Dan’s touch. “I’m scared you’re going to try to use the pass and make me do something really weird in bed like last time.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Dan says innocently, putting his hand under Phil’s shirt and sliding it up his bare chest. “Are you still listening?”

“What?” Phil says between whimpers. 

Dan pulls his hand back suddenly. Phil protests loudly and starts repeatedly hitting Dan with a pillow. “Get out of here!” he yells angrily. Dan laughs and scoots through the door. 

He leans back in the door. “Come on. It’s time to go.” Another pillow whizzes past his head.

“No! I’m not going to this stupid thing,” Phil says stubbornly. 

“It’s not a big deal. We’re meeting them for a drink and then coming back home. If I’m looking forward to doing it, surely it can’t be that big of a deal.”

He stares at Phil’s unmoving form, once again laying face down into the bed.

“Besides, you have to,” Dan adds.

“I don’t have to do anything,” Phil grumbles back. 

“Actually, you do. I’m cashing in the pass. Get up,” he commands with a heated smile. 

\--------------

Phil had sat in stony silence on the way to the bar. It was one thing for them to do this in private, but doing it in public was a completely different story. Dan had tried to pacify him on the short cab ride, sitting close and murmuring things in his ear, hand on his upper thigh. Dan allowed him a few touches and kisses, but other than that he was told to wait, which only frustrated Phil more. 

Now that they are there in the bar’s outdoor courtyard, drinks in hand and with their friends, Phil is trying his best to relax. He is fairly certain Dan wouldn’t push the boundaries too far as long as they were in front of so many people, especially since many of them, including their own friends, are wielding cameras and using them liberally. 

Dan eases up to Phil, slightly behind him, and presses himself up against his side. Phil jumps, not expecting to feel him standing that close. Dan puts his chin on his shoulder.

“Are you having a good time?’ Dan questions, looping a finger through one of Phil’s belt loops. 

“What are you doing?” Phil hisses, trying to scoot away. Dan tightens his grip and tugs him back. He glances up and sees a friend raising an eyebrow at them. “People are looking!”

“I want you to meet me somewhere. Wait 5 minutes and then go out the side courtyard gate and then walk to the right,” Dan whispers.

“Why? What are you going to do?” He feels Dan’s body pull away without saying anything else. He looks over his shoulder and sees him casually walking to the gate. Phil glances at his watch and is suddenly grateful that he just got a fresh drink. After a few minutes of small talk with friends, he finishes off the drink in two big gulps. He sets the glass down and takes a nonchalant look around to see if anyone is watching. Seeing that everyone is occupied with loud conversations and even more alcohol, he casually saunters over to the gate and turns to the right. 

He’s not really sure what he is supposed to be doing so he just continues at a slow pace down the sidewalk, keeping his eyes peeled for Dan. Suddenly, there is a hand on his upper arm pulling him down an alleyway between the two buildings. Too surprised to yell, he obediently follows Dan until they reach the end of the alley and slide into a small alcove. Once out of site, Dan roughly pushes him up against the wall and pins him there. Realizing what is going on, Phil tries to free himself and reach for Dan. The two weeks of abstaining from just about all physical contact with Dan in combination with the 3 drinks he just put away has made Phil desperate for his touch. Dan’s grip is too firm and he can’t pull away from the wall. He takes a few shallow breaths when he sees the way Dan is looking at him. 

Without saying a word and still holding his wrists, Dan presses his body up against him. He rolls his hips into Phil, who gasps when he feels his erection. “Please let me touch you,” Phil begs.

Dan grins sweetly at his desperation. “You are mine. Do you understand that?”

“Yes…all yours,” Phil begs in response. 

“Are you going to do everything I tell you to?”

“Yes! Dan, it’s been two weeks…please!” he hisses with urgency. 

“Good boy,” Dan whispers, still looking at him with a heated stare.

With his body still pressing Phil up against the wall, Dan grinds his hips into him again causing Phil to whimper loudly. Dan leans forward and kisses his neck, slowly moving down to his collar bone, running his tongue along it. Phil’s breath hitches as Dan reaches down between them and starts rubbing him. 

Suddenly, Dan takes a step back, pulling his hands away and releases him. “No!” Phil yells in surprise. Dan just grins and takes his hand, pulling him back towards the street. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going back home,” Dan says authoritatively, dragging him along. Phil stumbles after him, trying to keep up. Once at the curb, Dan hails a cab, while Phil obediently, if not uncomfortably, waits next to him. A cab pulls up and Dan quickly pushes Phil into it first, giving the driver the address. Once in the cab, sitting squished up next to Phil, Dan leans in and starts kissing his neck while covertly working on his button and zipper. “You have to be quiet,” he whispers in his ear. “No noises.” He grins as he watches Phil bite his lip and squirm. It is by far the longest 10-minute cab ride of his life. 

Once in front of their flat, Dan pays the driver and they tumble out of the back seat. He unlocks the door and he sprints up the steps with a tipsy Phil close behind. Dan stops suddenly in the hallway and Phil stumbles into him. Undeterred, Phil starts to pull at Dan’s shirt and tries to kiss him. Dan firmly puts his hand on Phil’s chest and pushes him back at arm’s length. His face falls and his lips form into a pout. 

“You have rules to follow tonight, remember? Go to my room and wait for me,” Dan says sweetly stepping closer and giving him a kiss on his neck. “Take these off,” he adds, tugging at the waistband of Phil’s jeans. 

Phil heads into Dan’s room, not bothering turning on the lights. He starts toeing off his shoes and unbuttoning his pants. He’s torn about what is going on. Part of him is still pissed about that damn bet and the ‘no questions asked pass.’ But on the other hand, at this point, he is so horny that he would gladly do anything Dan asks. Well, almost. The vast majority of the time, Phil is the dominate one in the bedroom, so having the role reversal, especially under these circumstances, make him a little self-conscious and nervous. He hears Dan coming back down the hall so he hurries and finished stripping down to his boxers and lays down in the middle of the bed with his head on the pillow.

Dan walks in, the room partially lit by the dim light from the hallway. He leans over and clicks on the small lamp on the dresser, which provides only slightly more light. He drops a few things on the floor next to the head of the bed and then turns to Phil, who is buzzing with the anticipation of finally getting some relief. With his shirt already off, Dan climbs onto the bed and sits on top of Phil, straddling him. He runs his fingers with a feather lite touch over his chest and stomach. Phil closes his eyes and breathes deeply, savoring being touched. Grasping Phil’s wrists, he pins them above his head with one hand and then leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. He pulls away and Phil stains forward, trying to get another kiss.

Dan smiles and shakes his head at him. Still holding his wrists, he reaches over the side of the bed and picks up the tie he brought in. In the dim light, he spots the confused look on Phil’s face. Dan gives him another reassuring kiss before he leans forward and ties his pinned hands together, looping it around part of the headboard. He gets off of Phil and stands next to the bed, his eyes hungrily roaming over him. If Phil had any doubts about what Dan was doing, they are gone as soon as he sees the look on Dan’s face. Still standing, he moves to the foot of the bed, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing them down and pulling his boxer briefs off with them. He reaches forward, pulls off Phil’s boxers and then pushes his legs apart, getting on the bed and kneeling down between them. Seeing Phil’s nervous face, he stretches and lays across his body. Fisting Phil’s hair with one hand and pulling his head back, Dan starts kissing and sucking down his neck, leaving marks as he goes. Phil responds with a moan and tries to pull his hands out of the restraints. 

“Are you ok with this so far?” Dan whispers into his ear, sliding down his body, now laying kisses and running his teeth over his chest. Phil’s reply is a few indistinguishable words mixed in with a sigh, so Dan takes that to be a positive answer. 

Back between Phil’s legs and on his knees again, Dan looks up at Phil, laid out on the bed with his legs spread, hands restrained and tied to the headboard. He has never been more turned on in his entire life seeing Phil vulnerable like that. 

Not being able to resist a naked Phil tied to his bed, he puts a hand on Phil’s hip to keep him still and wraps the other around his erection. He leans forward and traces his tongue around the head, tasting the salty pre-cum. Phil immediately tries to buck his hips up, but Dan pushes him back down and digs his nails into his hip, causing Phil to whimper. 

In one smooth motion, he licks from the base all the way up to the head. He glances up and locks eyes with Phil who is carefully watching him with dark and blown out pupils. Dan wraps his mouth around the tip and slowly lowers himself down, feeling Phil pulse in his mouth, causing him to hum his approval, knowing Phil would feel the vibrations. He pulls back up and then lowers down again until his cock touches the back of his throat. 

He starts to bob his head back and forth, picking up his pace slowly. With each little increase in speed, Phil moans louder and pulls against his restraints. Knowing that it wasn’t going to take too much to push an already completely wrecked Phil over the edge, he slows, occasionally flicking his tongue across the slit. He finally pulls his mouth away and sits back up. Phil babbles nonsensically when he realizes Dan isn’t going to let him come yet. 

Dan leans off the side of the bed and grabs the bottle of lube, pouring some out onto his hand. He tries not to smile as Phil continues to chatter and beg quietly, not paying much attention to what Dan is now doing. He slowly sinks a slicked finger into Phil, which immediately brings his focus back to Dan. After sliding it in and out a few times, he adds another, slowly stretching him out. 

“I want to touch you,” Phil moans. With his fingers still inside of him, Dan leans forward balancing on an elbow and gives him a few soft kisses on his neck.

“Be a good bottom and behave yourself. Isn’t that what you always tell me?” Dan admonishes sweetly, with one final nuzzle to his neck before sitting up. He grabs the bottle of lube again, rubbing it on his cock. 

He guides himself to Phil’s tight opening and starts to slowly slide in, giving him time to get used to it. Dan’s eyes eagerly watch Phil as he sinks further inside of him until he bottoms out. Phil’s breath hitches again, gasping for air. Dan pulls partially back out before thrusting into him again, harder this time. Phil groans Dan’s name loudly and tries to get traction and push back against him. To his surprise, Dan smacks him with his hand on the outside of his bare thigh, causing him to yelp and whimper. “Behave,” Dan commands again sharply.

Dan starts sliding in and out, slamming into him a bit harder each time, hitting Phil’s prostate dead on with almost every thrust. Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, he takes Phil’s cock in his still slick hand and starts to pump him up and down. Phil desperately tries to sloppily push his cock further into Dan’s hand. “I’m so close, Dan,” he moans, praying that Dan lets him come instead of pulling away again. A few more pumps and Phil cries out loudly and finally comes, completely wrecked and broken. With Phil still quivering and shaking, Dan follows quickly behind him, loudly finding his release.

Panting heavily, Dan pulls out and straddles Phil, reaching forward and loosening the knots and releasing him from the restraints. After collapsing on the bed next to him, Dan takes each of Phil’s wrists and rubs and massages them one at a time where the tie left red marks on his skin. He glances over at an unusually quiet Phil, who is watching Dan’s hands as they work. 

“What are you thinking about?” Dan asks him, unable to bear the silence anymore.

Phil grins and looks over at him. “I’m rethinking my stance on the ‘no questions asked pass’.”

Dan laughs and rolls over on top of him. Phil wraps his arms around him tightly as Dan attacks his neck with kisses.


	6. Romeo + Juliet - Act 1, Scene 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I wrote a fluffy take on the first two acts of Romeo + Juliet, with Phil as Romeo and Dan as Juliet ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/11744883/chapters/26467599 ). As I'm sure you've already figured out, this isn't the traditional telling! 
> 
> However, this one-shot is the smut version of Act 1, Scene 5 where Philip's cousin and a friend sneak Philip (Romeo) into a masked ball at the Capulet mansion where he meets Daniel (Juliet). Daniel is supposed to be getting introduced to a girl named Paris who his parents want him to marry, but unbeknownst to them, he's gay and clearly has no interest in her. 
> 
> And that's when he sees Philip.

As they pull up at the end of a line of slow moving cars in front of the Capulet mansion, they turn down the radio as to not draw attention to themselves. The outside is lit so brightly they can see the glow long before they can see the actual house. All of the windows and doors are open, and music is spilling out. People in elaborate costumes are drifting here and there like butterflies, flitting from one group to another and back again. 

Philip sits awestruck in the back seat, silent as he takes it all in. He feels a tugging at the sleeve of his knight costume as Ben motions that it's time for him to put his mask on so his identity can remain hidden. Philip takes the silver mask off of his lap and slips it on, covering the top half of his face, but leaving his light blue eyes still exposed. From what he can tell, it looks like once they get past the guards at the main entrance, they shouldn't have any problems slipping into the enormous crowd and blending in unnoticed. Ben has already pulled on his mask but is looking a bit nervous as well. Only Michael continues to chat nonstop at this point. 

Finally, their turn comes at the front of the line. Philip can feel his heart pounding in his chest as the parking attendants open the car doors. He slips out quietly and nods politely, not wanting to give anyone a chance to recognize his voice. He can feel people around him, jostling him forward as the costumed guests in the queue push their way up the steps and towards the door. When it's finally their turn, Philip holds his breath, suddenly wondering if they've made a horrible mistake. Michael holds up the invitation to the guard, who only eyes the piece of paper before nodding and letting them enter. 

Once they're finally through the door and into the mansion, Philip's mouth drops open in amazement as he gawks at their surroundings. Despite the mammoth size of the estate, people are crammed into every available space. The costumes are glittering and ostentatious, covered in rhinestones, lace, and sequins. The guests are whirling and dancing and shouting back and forth, making him feel a bit dizzy and overwhelmed. He turns around to find Ben and Michael, but they are already gone, having been enveloped by the crowd and carried away by the ocean of people.

He weaves between the guests, trying to find a spot where he can breathe. All around him, servers are balancing trays of drinks and food above their head, somehow miraculously managing not to spill them. As one of them passes close by, Philip grabs a flute of champagne and drains the entire glass at once. The cold bubbly liquid pours down his throat easily and makes him feel a little bit less panicked in the mass of guests. Despite the risk, he shoves his mask up on top of his head, giving him a clear view of the room and soothing his claustrophobia. His head whips around as he tries to find a path away from the main ballroom and to somewhere a bit quieter. Spotting a smaller side staircase, he threads through the people without further incident and quickly sprints up the stairs. 

At the top, he's rewarded with a sparsely populated walkway overlooking the crowd and chaos below. He breathes a sigh of relief and stretches, thankful for some personal space. He ambles, taking in his surroundings in relative peace while admiring the artwork hanging on the wall. Adrift in his thoughts, he doesn't notice when a piece of his knight costume catches on the edge of the ornate frame of a painting. He realizes what's happening at the last minute and grabs the artwork before it comes tumbling down to the floor. Shoving it back against the wall, he says a silent prayer that it catches back on the hook it was hanging from and doesn't fall. He slowly brings his hands back, thankful that the painting is still on the wall. It's a bit crooked, but he doesn't dare touch it again. He steps away, hoping no one saw, but he hears a stifled giggle and looks around frantically, blushing that someone witnessed the near accident.

His eyes finally find the source of the laughter and his breath hitches in his throat. He stands frozen, scared that any movement might scare away the beautiful creature standing in front of him. Philip's heart almost stops as a pair of curious dark chestnut eyes meet the baby blue of his own. He ventures a cautious step closer, feeling the attraction pulling and tugging him along, even if he wanted to, he couldn't keep away.

"H-hello," Philip stammers. The brown eyes flicker away, and he immediately feels the loss.

"Hi," the boy ventures back shyly, with a slight blush shading his cheeks.

As quickly as possible, Philip takes stock of him, trying to remember every little detail in case the moment should suddenly end. The boy is leaning on the railing, watching the party below. His hair falls in soft curls over his forehead, where he's currently trying to push them out of the way. His tall frame is entirely dressed in form fitting black clothing, showing off his perfect shape, and on his back are two lavishly feathered black wings. The angel rewards his attention with a small smile, revealing a dimple on his cheek, causing Philip to feel dizzy again. How could this boy be so perfect when he is the opposite of everything he thought perfection should be? Was the perfection he had known before this moment not real? Just an illusion? Instead of sharp angles and powerful lines, this boy was soft and curved, quiet and brooding. Was he mistaken all along of what perfection really was? 

Philip realizes that while he was examining the exquisite boy, he had also been venturing closer, which now puts him only about two feet away from him. He aches to reach out and touch him to make sure he is real and not just a dream.

"You're a knight in shining armor?" the boy says softly, looking at Philip's costume.

"Yes," he answers, standing up a little straighter under his gaze. "You're an angel?"

"Fallen angel," the boy corrects, locking their eyes together again.

Philip's mouth goes dry, and his brain suddenly starts to wander to places it shouldn't, causing all of the blood in his body to rush south. While he's trying to compose himself, the boy turns and begins to amble away slowly, his hips swaying seductively and black wings fluttering behind him as he goes. Philip takes a few jogging steps to catch up to him again, sick at the thought of not being in his presence. 

"What's the difference between a fallen angel and a regular angel?" he questions.

Instead of answering, the angel stops walking and faces Philip, his head cocked to the side. His dark eyes blatantly and slowly wander over him, starting at the top with his blue eyes and traveling leisurely down his body before working his way back up. When he's finished, he locks their eyes together again and takes a cautious step closer to the now trembling knight.

Looking unsure of himself, he lifts one hand and trails his fingers through Philip's raven black hair. Philip's eyes roll back and he leans his head into his hand. The angel, feeling a little bolder, slowly runs his index finger down the side of Philip's face from temple, to cheek, to chin, and then down his neck until he reaches the collar of his knight costume, leaving behind a light red mark from his fingernail. 

"A fallen angel is one who has sinned. He's wicked in God's eyes," the boy answers in a velvet voice.

Philip feels his knees almost give out from underneath him. This reply isn't helping rid him of the thoughts he's having, the vast majority of which are sins. In fact, it's only making them multiply.

"W-why do you think you've sinned?" He holds his breath waiting for the answer, eyes glued to the nameless black angel. I can't imagine an angel as beautiful as you has ever sinned," Philip says in a hushed voice.

He bites his bottom lip and his eyes turn downward. "Because I have to lie all of the time."

"Why do you have to lie?"

"My parents want me to marry a girl named Paris. They're throwing this party so we can be introduced."

The angel's answer causes disappointment to rush through Philip for more than one reason. "Oh. You don't want to marry her?"

He shakes his head from side to side.

"Why not?"

"Because I like boys instead of girls," he says so softly Philip almost misses it. 

It's like every silent prayer Philip had said in the past 10 minutes has just been answered. 

"What is your name?"

"Daniel," he replies, dipping his head to hide his blushing cheeks again. 

"Daniel," Philip repeats, just to hear the name again. "I'm Philip," he ventures, taking another tiny step closer to the flushed boy.

Down the hall, a noisy group of party guests tumbles up the stairs, pulling Daniel's attention away. Frustrated at the interruption, Philip grabs his hand and drags him down the hallway until they reach a little alcove off to the side. He glances nervously at the people before backing Daniel against the wall, knocking his wings askew. 

"Well then, a kiss to purge your sins?" Philip murmurs next to his ear, placing a hesitant hand on his waist.

"Aren't sins supposed to be purged with prayers?" Daniel challenges, looking up at Philip through his thick eyelashes.

"Ah, but my lips will gladly take your sins," he replies softly.

Daniel's eyes flicker down to Philip's lips for just a split second, and that's all the consent that he needs as he wraps both arms around the angel and urgently presses their lips together. Quickly recovering from the surprise, Daniel fists his hands in Philip's black hair and moans softly, eagerly returning the kiss. Philip travels his hands all over Daniel, completely losing what little restraint remained after the conversation they just had. All of his senses are overloaded with the boy and he can't get enough of the taste of his mouth and feel of his skin.

Hearing the group of people getting closer again, the two boys break away from each other, panting for air. Daniel glances at the guests over Philip's shoulder and then intertwines their fingers together and pulls him down the hall with his wings jostling behind him. They cut through several hallways before finally coming to a stop in front of a door. Daniel looks around, making sure no one sees them going in before he turns the knob and leads Phillip inside. Without turning on the light, he locks the door and takes a minute to catch his breath. 

Philip walks in a few steps further and gazes around the large room. On one wall, there are a set of glass double doors opened out onto a spacious balcony. The outdoor lights from the patio below are bright enough to allow a dim filtered light fill the room and the talking and the sound of people outside on on the patio below drift up to them. 

In the safety of his locked bedroom, Daniel feels a little more relaxed and approaches Philip. Once he's within arm's reach, Philip pulls Daniel up against him and starts making his way down his neck, kissing and nibbling on the skin. He responds with a moan but pulls slightly away.

"Take this off," he whispers to Philip, tugging on the uncomfortable top half of his knight costume. Philip immediately starts pulling and straining against the chain mail shirt, finally managing to get it up and over his head. Daniel's hands are immediately on him, curious and tracing his fingers over the planes of his naked chest and arms before moving them down the waistband of his pants. He keeps his eyes on Philip's face as he tentatively undoes the top button and tugs down the zipper. Philip sucks in a harsh breath as Daniel's hand brushes against his already painfully hard cock, teasing him. 

Daniel takes Philip's hands and guides them over to his black jeans, silently urging him to do the same. Philip happily and immediately complies, quickly undoing them and pulling them down over Dan's hips so he can step out of them. So focused on trying to get Daniel's skinny jeans off, he fails to notice what he is wearing underneath them until his hands grab onto his hips and he feels the lace of his panties. He groans and roughly pulls Dan closer into a passionate kiss and ruts up against him, feeling his hard cock press against his own.

Daniel takes a step back and drops down to his knees in front of him, pulling Philip's already undone pants down as he goes. Once they're off, he lets his fingers slowly travel up Philip's legs, just ghosting over the skin. He pulls at the bottom hem of his boxer briefs until they slide easily down and onto the floor.

With Philip already beginning to whimper in desperation, Daniel wraps his fingers around his throbbing erection and starts to slowly move his hand back and forth. He leans forward and licks the salty bead of precum off the slit before taking just the head into his mouth and teasing his tongue over it. Glancing up and seeing Philip already falling apart, he removes his hand and sinks his lips further down his shaft, sucking and working his cock with his mouth. 

Philip's hands automatically go to Daniel's hair and start pulling at it as he bobs back and forth. He glances down, cursing and groaning loudly, almost coming instantly because of what he sees. His cock is in Daniel's mouth, who is looking up at him with big innocent eyes. He can see his erection poking out of the top of the black lace panties, already damp with precum. His tight black shirt is pushed up above his stomach and he's still wearing his black feathered angel wings. 

Gasping, he steps back and pulls himself out of Daniel's mouth, who responds with a sad pout. Philip helps him up off the floor and starts slowly walking him backward towards the bed as his hands are holding his face, kissing him as if his life depends on it. When the back of Daniels' legs bump into the mattress, he pulls back from the kiss and starts trying to slip out of his shirt and wings.

"No, don't do that," Philip murmurs in his ear, licking the pink shell. "Will you leave them on for me?"

Dan responds by nodding shyly. Philip runs his hands down his sides and the curve of his waist, gently backing him down onto the bed. Philip lowers himself on top of him and Daniel wraps his arms around him tightly, pushing his hips up and grinding into him. Philip kisses Daniel roughly, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I want you," Daniel whimpers into Philip's ear, eyes fluttering shut as he desperately tries to clumsily rut into him, looking for any kind of friction. "I need you inside of me."

Philip freezes and pulls away, shifting so he's laying next to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks Daniel, gently stroking his cheek. "I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

"I don't either," he answers bashfully.

"Have you ever…done this before?" Philip asks. He's still trying to reason with himself on whether they should wait or not, but Daniel is sucking and biting on his neck and collar bone which is making it next to impossible to think about anything else. Plus, he's still wearing those damn black angel wings which are a lot hotter than anyone would suspect. 

"Um, no," Daniel finally answers. "It would be my first time." He reaches out and takes Philip's hand, guiding it over to his lacy panties, urging him to take them off. At that point, any thought of refusing him was completely forgotten.

"Scoot up to the top of the bed," Phil directs. 

Daniel immediately obeys and wiggles backward until his head is on the pillow. Philip leans over and starts rummaging through the nightstand before he finally finds the bottle of lube he's looking for hidden in the back of the bottom drawer. Daniel sees what he's doing and blushes a little, feeling like he just got caught doing something he shouldn't have. 

Philip gently pushes Daniels legs apart and sits on his knees between them. He leans forward and places a hand on Daniel's stomach and then slowly drags it back, fingertips brushing over the bulge in his lacy underwear. He whimpers and squirms, trying to push his cock up into Philip's hand. Philip loops his fingers at the top of the panties and pulls them down his legs, dropping them on the floor. He opens the bottle of lube and drips some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.

He places one hand gently on Daniel's thigh and puts one slicked finger from his other hand against his entrance. He glances up, giving Daniel a chance to say no, but he's already flustered and sweaty, pushing his ass against Philip's finger.

"Please….touch me," Daniel pleads to him softly. "I need you inside of me." 

He shudders at the sound of Daniel's begging, sliding one finger inside of him, keeping his eyes on him the entire time just in case he should change his mind and want to stop. His hands grab the sheets and he lets out the most beautiful needy moan Philip has ever heard. Another finger pushes in, and Philip curls them, managing to coax another moan out of him. He slides them in and out quickly, watching in fascination as Daniel falls apart in front of him, whimpering and trying to fuck himself down on his fingers. Already feeling warmth pool in the pit of his stomach at the sight, he pulls his fingers out and looks away, taking some deep breaths to try and calm down. 

The sudden emptiness makes Dan cry out an objection and start begging again, mewling and pleading Philip to fill him up. Philip, still trying to compose himself, pours more lube into his hand and lightly rubs a generous amount on his throbbing member, trying not to bring himself closer to the edge again. 

He turns his gaze back to Daniel and groans and curses loudly. He's lying on the bed with his knees bent and legs open wide, writhing around while clutching the sheets in his fists. A steady stream of begging and panting mixed with Philip's name is pouring out of his mouth. His black shirt is shoved up to his chest, exposing his perfect tan skin and pink nipples. The angel wings are spread out on either side of him, a little crooked, but without a doubt the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

He leans forward and lines himself up, glancing up at Daniel who nods furiously at him. He pushes the head of his cock in and pauses, noticing Daniel has stilled. 

"Keep going," Daniel whispers. "Just go slow." Philip slides in a little bit further and Daniel gasps, but it's quickly followed by a small groan. He's trying so hard to be careful and not hurt him, but it's taking every ounce of willpower he has to not just slam into him over and over again. Finally bottoming out, he leans forward and starts peppering soft kisses along Daniel's neck, trying to distract him from any pain he might feel. Daniel clenches around Philip, causing him to moan and bury his head in his neck.

"You feel so good," Philip whimpers into his neck. He starts to move slowly in and out of him when Daniel drags his fingernails down Philip's back and grabs his ass, pulling him closer. Philip gasps and pushes himself up on his elbows so he can see Daniel's face as he continues to thrust into him. He reconnects their lips with sloppy and desperate kisses, running his tongue along his bottom lip before giving it a quick bite. 

"You're so beautiful, baby," Philip moans, completely falling apart when Daniel wraps his legs around his waist, allowing him to sink even further into him and encouraging him to go faster. He knows he's hit the right spot when Daniel cries out loudly and clenches around him again. Philip gasps, knowing he could come untouched just from listing to all of the obscene noises coming from Daniel. "You're perfect," he murmurs into his ear.

Philip pulls Daniel's sweaty curly hair, causing his head to fall back and more of his neck to be exposed. He drags his teeth down his neck and bites his collarbone harshly. Daniel responds by digging his fingernails into Philip's back, leaving little crescents of blood behind. He props himself up, wanting to see Daniel's face, but doesn't slow down his relentless pace.

Daniel is so hot and tight that Philip knows he isn't going to last much longer, so he wants to make sure Daniel comes first and feels as much pleasure as possible. Still on his back, his body rocks back into the pillow and mattress each time Philip thrusts into him. Whimpers and sounds are continuously pouring out of his mouth, begging and pleading Philip to go harder and faster. 

He reaches out and wraps his right hand around Daniel's hard cock, causing him to arch his back and fuck himself into his fist. He jerks him off slowly at first, then gaining enough speed to almost match the rhythm of his cock driving into him. Without any warning, he cries out and comes all over his stomach and chest, his eyes clenched shut as he gasps for air. Watching and listening to Daniel finish is more than enough to push Philip over the edge. He grasps Daniel's hips and thrusts into him a few last times, groaning and dizzy from his high. 

Philip gently pulls out and collapses on the bed next to him. They silently look at each other while they catch their breath, with Philip reaching out and touching Daniel's cheek softly with his fingers. Daniel rolls over and nuzzles his face into Philip's neck and rests his head on his chest. 

Their quiet moment is interrupted by a frantic knocking at the door.

"Your mother!" Daniel's servant Gregory hisses through the door. "She's looking for you!"

"Stall her!" Daniel gasps back as he hears his mother's voice calling his name. He scrambles out of bed wildly looking for his clothes and throwing Philip's costume at him. "We have to get out of here!" he says to Philip in a panicked voice.

Once dressed, he cracks open the door and peeks out. Not seeing anyone, he clutches Philip's hand tightly and yanks him down a series of hallways before finally pushing him up against the wall and putting his hand securely over his mouth to keep him from talking. Daniel stands frozen in place, his body against Philip's, listening for any voices or footsteps. Despite having his mouth covered, Philip still manages a needy whimper at having his soft body touching him again. Upon hearing it, Daniel quickly refocuses his attention. His eyes flicker over Philip's face again before he removes his hand and immediately replaces it with his lips. 

"Or we can just continue running around your house shoving each other up against walls," Philip rasps with a grin when they finally break apart. "I'm good with that too," Philip mischievously says as he leans closer and lays gentle kisses down Daniel's neck. 

Turning towards Philip, Daniel gives him the quickest of kisses before whispering urgently to him. "I need to see you again. Tonight?" 

His heart feels like it's going to explode. "Yes, of course! But how do I find you?"

"Daniel! There you are!" Lady Capulet says excitedly from down the hall. He shoves Philip around the corner and stands angled so his wings hide anything she might have seen. Daniel stands nervously, attempting to catch his breath as she makes her way down the hall with Gregory and a blond girl. 

"I want you to meet Paris! She is the lovely girl we told you about," she says happily, giving Paris a little push in Daniel's direction. Behind him, he can hear a stifled giggle from the hidden knight. Daniel gives Paris a polite nod and then meets Gregory's apologetic eyes. 

"Come, let's get out of this dim hallway and back downstairs to the party," his mother announces. 

When she turns to go, taking Paris with her, Daniel whips around the corner, yanking Gregory with him. 

"Daniel!" Lady Capulet yells from the end of the hall. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way!" he shouts back.

"Help him find a place to hide until tonight," he implores Gregory before turning and half-heartedly jogging down the hallway away from them, glancing back over his shoulder for one last desperate look at Philip. 

"Come on," Gregory says kindly, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him away. 

"You'll need to leave with your friends so you won't raise any suspicions," he continues, now speaking quickly. "Once you go through the main gates, wait along the orchard wall on the East end of the property until most of the guests are gone. You'll be able to climb a tree, scale the wall, and come to the back of the main house. Daniel's bedroom is on the 2nd story, and his balcony overlooks the pool. There's a trellis there you'll be able to climb. He'll leave his light on so you'll know he's there." 

Philip nods eagerly, repeating the instructions over and over again in his head so he won't forget as they walk down the main stairs, sliding on his silver mask.

He immediately spots Daniel on the dance floor with a petite blonde girl. He has a miserable look on his face and is holding her as far away from his body as possible as she obliviously chats away at him. It only takes a few seconds for him to spot Philip in the crowd, his face lighting up as they lock eyes.

"There you are! Come on, it's time to go. We need to get out of here before someone recognizes us," Michael says urgently. When Philip doesn't respond, still transfixed with Daniel, Michael grabs his arm and yanks him towards the door. Philip breaks his grip and darts over to Daniel on the dance floor. He grabs his arm, surprising him, and whispers in his ear.

"Don't marry her, marry me instead!"

He dashes back to the front door and slips out with his friends, but not before seeing the joyful smile spread across Daniel's face. 

Ben already has the car waiting in front of the house and scoots over to let Michael take his place in the driver's seat. Philip slides into the back seat of the convertible, saying nothing as he continues to stare at the house. Once they're on the other side of the gate and sitting in the slow line of cars leaving the estate, Philip pops up off of the seat and climbs over the door of the convertible.

"Are you insane?" Ben yells as the car comes to a sudden stop. "Where are you going? Get back here!" 

"I have to go back," Philip answers, slowly backing away, ignoring the honking coming from the impatient cars behind them. "Go without me!"

Philip just shrugs at them and darts away towards the orchard wall, ready to wait for the man he's going to marry.


End file.
